


your eyes, vacant and stained

by frankieros



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankieros/pseuds/frankieros
Summary: (and if i had the guts to put this to your head)-inspired by early sunsets over monroeville by my chemical romance. short and sad.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	your eyes, vacant and stained

**Author's Note:**

> might add more chapters with snippets i envision from this universe in the future, but no cohesive storyline. enjoy.
> 
> @FAGWILLZ on twitter :)

"Gerard," A strangled plea, rattling of restraints echoing through the empty hallways. A neon red light flickers overhead, the buzzing of electricity the only sound other than Frank's choked cries and the labored breathing of the man holding a gun to his head.

Gerard's hand shakes, but nothing else is said. Just eyes watching eyes, a portrait carved forever in marble, a Greek tragedy.

"You have - you have to, Gerard. Please, please…" With what little give the restraints afford him, Frank rocks forward on his knees, pressing his clammy forehead against the cool steel of the pistol. 

He closes his eyes. "I love you, Gerard, and if - if you fucking love me you'll do this, and you'll fucking do it now before I can't even remember who you are and I'm just some lifeless _fucking_ animal that wants to rip your throat out with my goddamn teeth. Gerard, I can feel it, please, please just-" A shaky breath is inhaled, a distinctive rattle in his chest that wasn't there ten minutes ago.

Gerard feels a million miles away from this place, this world, the people he loves. As if his consciousness is floating directionless through space and his physical form is just tethered to earth, a satellite fallen from orbit. He is here and not, alive and dead, real and unreal. 

A round clicks into the chamber, and a breath is inhaled. His eyes never leave Frank's face, memorizing the curve of his mouth and the glint of his piercings in the fading light. Out a cracked and half-boarded window to his right, a sunset falls over the horizon.

"Frankie," He finally speaks, barely a whisper. An acknowledgement. 

"I know," Frank's voice returns, and now he is boring into Gerard with a look that could bring God to his knees. A crushing feeling overcomes Gerard, mouth twitching as tears well up in the corners of his vision. "Frankie, I'm going to fucking miss you." 

Outside, their two living companions duck their heads when the echo of a gunshot resounds through the empty mall. 

Ray makes a strangled noise. Mikey lights a cigarette.


End file.
